Secrets and Help
by 1 in a billion R5ers
Summary: Story about Kim's life. Death of a father and taunting notes sent. Will a certain friend be there to help?
1. Chapter 1: Germs and Reasons

I **DO NOT** own Kickin It... imagine if I did, I would be like awesome! Just kidding :P

**Chapter 1: Germs and Reasons**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

* * *

**At Home**

"Uhhh." I mumbled quickly after an alarming clock pierced my ears. I tumbled out of bed dressed in short shorts and a dragging half the blanket on the floor. It was a Monday morning, the day where all the hard work starts. I rushed to the bathroom with clothes held in my hands. Whilst changing into dark blue skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a V neck shirt, I realized that I had something to look forward to seeing at school, my friends. I quickly rushed down stairs and sat on the high chairs waiting for my breakfast to be served.

"Honey, would you mind making breakfast yourself, I think I've caught one of those flues going viral on the news," my mum said walking back to me.

"Sure mum, hope you get better," I responded back. Instead I just grabbed an apple from the middle of the table and quickly ran out the door, not wanting to keep a certain brunette waiting. "Hey Jack!" I called out to him.

"Oh hey Kimmy, you're on time today and it's a Monday, shockingly," replied the same old Jack. I gave him a quick punch on his upper right arm and felt hard muscles, woah, when did he get so muscular. "What was that for?!" yelled Jack.

"Firstly, for calling my Kimmy which I told you to never call me a million times and secondly, I'm not always late!" I say back with a typical frown of mine.

"Yes, you're always late on Monday's. Remember the time when you were still in bed when I came and I even had to come up here and pour icy cold water all over you and you instantly kicked me right in the stomach?" asked Jack innocently while swinging his arms and looking into the deep blue sky.

"Ok, well that was only one time, twice… thrice, ok I get it!" screamed Kim. Jack just started laughing. Oh, how I love those little laughs he makes. I actually joined in the laugh and snorted. He turned to me and just started laughing harder. "Hey! Not my fault I got my mum's genes of snorting!" I choked out holding my hands up in defense. Soon, he tired himself from all the laughing and said.

"We should probably go now," said the casual Jack smiling at me. Aww! I'm drowning in his chocolate eyes now. Keep it together Kim! You don't like him! It's just too weird to like your best friend.

"Yup, let's go Jack," I said like a little kid while biting my bottom lip. He just smirked at me. We grabbed out skateboards and raced to school.

* * *

**At School**

"Wooo! I won," yelled out Jack as he did his victory dance which in fact was terrible. He's not Mr. Perfect when it comes to dancing.

"Pshhh, fine, I'll beat you tomorrow Brewer," I said as I gave him one of my death glares.

"Not that you will ever be able to," Jack replied giving me a glare back. His ones looked so much scarier than mine. I jumped back a bit and knocked into someone and it wasn't such a good idea. I turned to face that person. I gasped... Donna T-T-Tobin.

"Hey! Watch it loser! Ewww! I got Kimstavirus germs! Hannah, give me the baby wipes!" Donna yelled out. Shaking like a bulldozer. I snickered a bit. Hannah rummaged through Donna's locker making it look more disorganized than it needed to be. "Hurry Hannah!" Donna screamed causing everyone to look our way. Hannah pulled out this circular tub that had a picture of a baby on it and Donna pulled off the lid faster than the speed of light. She began viciously wiping herself and her stupid mini skirt with only a crop top that was so tight you could see everything. Once she finished she said, "If you ever touch me, push me again, I'll have my revenge." She just kept poking her finger at me.

"What if I do?" I questioned her. Donna was so shocked to hear me say that.

"I'll tell everyone that your dad died because he didn't want to live his daughter that was a total slut and hated her!" Donna yelled out. Now everyone was looking, even the school teachers. I only told Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie about my dad. Jack's eyes were so wide, you could see the blood vessels bulging out. I didn't have enough power to defend myself, I just wanted to burst out crying, but I was going to stay strong, that's when tears started trickling down my cheeks. "Ms. Karate isn't so tough, is she," Donna smirked. That's when I ran off in the opposite direction, out of school and ran into my house. When I got home, I slammed my bedroom door while my mother just stood outside of the door asking what was wrong. I crawled into the corner of my room and cried for who knows how long. Suddenly, my door quietly opened and in came Jack. I didn't want Jack to see me like this. When he saw me, his face fell. He instantly ran to me and hugged me while I just cried into his solid shoulders.

"Shhh, your Dad doesn't hate you," Jack said soothingly.

"Why? I'm the reason why he's dead Jack," I replied back looking up at him, still having streams pour down my face. He looked at me in shock.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Please **REVIEW!** I'm in need for comments in case my stories aren't very interesting. I'm sorry for any misspelling, I'm only 11 so yeah. Next Chapter will be


	2. Chapter 2: Cries and Comfort

**This is my first Fan Fiction cause I just created my account today... on the 17/11/2012 :) Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

* * *

**At School**

* * *

When Donna said, "I'll tell everyone that your dad died because he didn't want to live his daughter that was a total slut and hated her!" to Kim. Words couldn't come out of my mouth. That was the meanest thing anyone could say to Kim! Kim only told us about her dad to me, Milton, Eddie and the still confused Jerry. That's when Donna saw Kim's face and smirked, I looked at Kim, she had tears trickling down her face! Out of the three years I've met Kim, she's always been so strong, pretty, smart... woah! What am I saying, but the most important thing was when she was hurt, she never cried, she would forget it and move on. This time, she cried, no one can make Kim cry, but Donna's found her weak spot. That's when Kim couldn't hold those little tears of hers, and ran out of the school. "Kim! Kim!" I called to her and tried running after her, but people were crowded around us and I had no possible way of getting out of this mess. I just stood in my spot looking down at my shoes which Kim gave me for my thirteenth birthday, she already knew me so well to guess my favourite colour and style of shoes. Donna walked up to me like she was on stage doing a runway walk. Creepy. Then tickled my shoulders, but I didn't want to give her a giggle, I only give Kim the giggles.

"How could you hang out with that loser, she has the Kimstavirus germs," Donna said in total disgust as she kept her hands on my shoulders stroking it. I just ignored her comment and threw shook her hands off my shoulders. Then the silence broke off by her saying, "Wanna be my boyfriend, Jackie - Poo?" That's when I broke.

"Kim's my friend unlike you, she cares about other people besides herself! She's kind, caring and smart! Everything you don't seem to have!" I yelled causing her to flinch.

"Woah, honey, don't need to yell at your new girlfriend," Donna said with an attitude which I particularly didn't like, I'm not like those other guys who fall for those things and forget what Donna said just because she's hot.

"I will never be your boyfriend and you will never be my girlfriend, understand Donna?" I said stating myself really clear giving her a glare. She looked at me in shock and said.

"Everyone wants to be my boyfriend! I'm hot and rich!" Argued Donna while twirling her hair with her ugly bright pink coloured nail polished fingers as I quickly ran out of school, not caring if school hasn't even started. I ran to Kim's house knowing there would be a certain blond girl that needed me.

* * *

**Kim's House**

* * *

I was running, I didn't care if I was sweating. I wasn't going to let Kim suffer. She needed help. When I reached her house, all wonderful memories came in a flash. I wasn't going to let her go. She was too special, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I banged on the door, no answer, so I turned the doorknob to find the door already unlocked. I ran to up the wooden stairs and knocked on the door where I heard quiet cries. I didn't hear any movement so I opened the door to find the special girl with straight blond hair crying in the corner of the room. I've never seen Kim like this before, my face instantly fell. I ran to her, bending to hug and comfort her.

"Shhh, your Dad doesn't hate you," I said soothingly. She cried in my shoulders.

"Why? I'm the reason why he's dead Jack," Kim replied back looking at me, still having streams pour down my face. I looked at her in utter shock. How could Kim possibly think she's the cause of the death of her father!

"Kim, your dad would hate it if he knew you thought you caused it," I said only to make her even cry more.

"I should have had come with him to Florida! He said it would be the best father and daughter bond, but I ruined it because I didn't want to miss a stupid birthday party! I'm so stupid! I could have died with him instead of suffering pain now!" said Kim practically yelling her head off in my shoulders which made me want to cry as well.

"No Kim, you're having a great life now! Don't let the death of you dad bring you down. Kim, look at me." I said in such a low voice that had to make her look up and surely, she did. Her face look so broken, I knew she was trying to smile, but on the inside she was broken.

"You are the most special girl I've ever met, and I really care about you, so it doesn't matter what Donna said, what she says will never be true," I said making her look at me straight in the eye with a slight smile. All I did was smile, then hug her. That hug was going to be a memorable hug.

"Thank you Jack," replied a quiet Kim.

"Now, how about lets go to school before we're questioned by Mr. Principal Pants," Jack said pulling up the now dazzled Kim off her feet.

"Sure, I'd love to," answered Kim, chuckling about what I had just said making me smile. When Kim's happy, I'm always happy.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

EEE! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! My English is terrible :P Wow, I just created my first chapter, and now I'm already one the second chapter. LOL, I must really love writing. Next chapter hopefully coming fast!


	3. Chapter 3: Notes and Lies

**Kim's POV**

* * *

**Kim's House**

* * *

It's been just more than a week since the last time I've cried, that's when I broke down badly, but guess who was there to save me? Jack Brewer. Why was he always so perfect? Sometimes it would be annoying, but seriously, he's just perfect! Well, Mr. Perfect is going to be walking me to school, not skateboarding because I left mine at school that day when I broke down and now I can't seem to find it.

"Bye mum! I off to school with Jack, hope ya feel better!" I called from the living room to mum's bedroom where she could hopefully hear me.

"Ok, hun, have a nice day," croaked mum. I guess she hasn't gotten better in the last week from her flu.

"You too mum!" I replied than sped off out into my garden to meet the brunette I loved. Wait, did I just say love? Ok, so I may have a little crush, but saying love is going too far!

"Hmph, you're actually not late," Jack said as soon as he saw me, with his hands in his pocket and a hoodie draped over his shoulders. Again as always, I smacked him in the shoulders, "What was that for?" Jack whispered yelled.

"I'm not always late, and you're the one that said I'm always late on Monday's," I said making the word Monday's clear so he didn't miss that word.

"Ok, what evs," replied Jack, taking his hands out of his pocket to put his hands up in defense.

"Now, let's just go to school," I said pointing in the direction of our path to school.

"Of course, Principal Pants," Jack answered, getting another slap from me. This time he didn't do anything, all he did was chuckle.

* * *

**At School**

* * *

"See you second period," Jack whispered in my ear. EEEE! That sent shivers down my spine. I looked down at my shoes so he didn't notice how pink my face had turned. I replied by snickering, which made him snicker too. Then he ran off to Math's. I was going to run off in the other direction, but realized that I had physics first and that I needed my textbook which weighed a ton. I ran to my locker only a minute from where I was originally standing. I pulled down my lock and swung it opened, two pieces of small sticky notes hung to my locker door. I slowly pulled them off and read them, I grew all shaky. My mouth trembling. The first note was really messy, but still readable. It said...

_Why are you still here, you're just a dumb blonde who's falling for Jack. You're not worth it! You're just a huge mistake to this world. Jack just pretends to be your friend so you can help him with grades. You're a disgrace to human race!_

When I read that, I let tears stream down my face. Was it true? Was I just a big mistake to the world, especially Jack? Then I realized that I was always helping him with work and study, but he said it was fun. Maybe he just pretended to have a good time so I could continue helping him. He didn't like me back. I began to sob harder, I didn't care if I was late to physics. Then I turned my head to read the second note. It wrote...

_Slut_

Even though it was a single word, it was a strong word. It tore me down like a brick wall. I ran to the bathroom since first period was almost done and I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I wiped my tears off my face and stayed in the toilet until it was break time and waited for second period to start.

* * *

**2nd Period (Economics)**

* * *

During second period, I cleared out my mind, I wasn't even paying attention to the teacher. Economics was my favourite subject, but after what I read, I didn't want to pay any attention. I just thought about what the note said, did everyone really hate me? Was I really a disgrace? What I found hard to believe was that, was I just Jack's slave and not actually his friend? Jack was sitting on the opposite end of the class room, so he didn't see me.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

I ran out of Economics so fast Jack couldn't walk with me to lunch. I knew he was going to ask if I ok since I didn't say "Hi" to him when I walked into Economics. I decided that I wasn't going to sit with my friends during lunch. I sat outside the lunch room beside the lockers and read a book. That's when I pulled out the notes again and read them over and over. I started to cry, my tears stained the notes which absorbed into the book I was originally reading. I heard footsteps behind me and then I quickly shut the book. I saw someone bend down and sit next to me, it was Jack.

"Hey Kim, why are you sitting here at lunch? And not with us, did I do something bad?" Jack asked and tilted his head down to see my face which wasn't hidden so well and that's when he realized that I had been crying. "Kim, are you ok? It looks like you've been crying," Jack said cautiously with a curious face which was adorable. Keep it together Kim! He can't find out about the notes, otherwise he'll be so protective of you and he'll think you're weak. You've been weak once and Jack came to help you, you can't let him help you again.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, I just wanted to finish this book for English so I didn't want to get disturbed by the idiots at the table," I said looking up at him. His face looked very confused, a bit like Jerry's typical face.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain your tears," Jack said curiously.

"Yeah, this book is very depressing, it's a bit like Romeo and Juliet," I said confidently like it never happened. In my mind I thought this was lucky, he didn't find out, but next time might be some trouble so don't make it too obvious.

"Awww! Little Kimmy gets emotional from reading a bookie!" said Jack making baby faces and pulling his own cheeks with two identical moles. They were so cute! It's kind of obvious I have a crush on him isn't it? I punch him in the chest, wow, those were hard.

"No, I don't, I bet if you read it you'd be crying like a little girl!" I said challenging him.

"What evs! Let's go to the canteen, shall we?" He asked with a British accent which failed completely.

"We may," I replied, he made me forget about the bad things and only focus on the bright things. I shouldn't believe what the notes say right? I mean Jack's always really nice, why would he only be using me to do his work. He teaches me karate moves that I've never learn and even if I don't do it properly, he'll help me with a chuckle along. It's adorable!

We linked arms and skipped to the cafeteria like little three year old's.

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? What's your opinion? I really need some reviews to keep me going :P

**And thanks so much for the reviews!**

**LoveShipper -** Thanks so much for your opinion, it will definitely help my other chapters :)

**SwiftStar1 -** Hahaha! Thanks! I bet you don't have any spelling grammars :D

**88Madison88 -** Ahhh! I love your books! Especially "Save Me" and I never thought you would read one of my books! I just love you, you're an amazing talented writer!

**Guest -** Tee hee! 11 year olds... Thanks for lovin it!

**Amy Love You -** Love ya back! I'm glad you like reading this!

**Person -** Ooooh, thanks so much for your opinion!

**rockyb12110 -** Thanks :)

**ilovesports1999 -** I'm glad you find it interesting


End file.
